


【铁虫】Omega Peter

by Art_y_an



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, M/M, Madarin in the context, PWP, first time writing this stuff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_y_an/pseuds/Art_y_an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't know that Peter is an OMEGA.<br/>Fine, he knows it know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【铁虫】Omega Peter

**Author's Note:**

> 有人相信我是半夜夢到這個然後凌晨四點起來寫了五個小時嗎？  
> Fine, 無所謂，這只是個PWP

 

 

Beta沒有氣味，也不受AO一旦標記就是終身伴侶的生理規則綁縛，所以他們總是性感大方，不介意來個一夜情或增加興致的咬破腺體──頂多幾天，他們身上自己聞不著的味道就會隨水流流逝，總之是足夠找到下一個炮友的時間──反正沒什麼節操，而這也正是Tony Stark需要的。

他過去認識的Omega總是嬌弱不已，儘管淚眼濛濛的樣態十分可人沒錯，但提到他們纖細到近乎脆弱的神經與情感…Tony可一點都不想就連在床上的時間都在安撫人別哭，你知道，在床上弄哭別人可是他的專長，而且他深深引以為豪。

在Tony成為Ironman後，「不去招惹Omega」似乎早成了他和Potts(那麼冷靜又迷人，當然是不受信息素干擾的Beta)不言而喻的默契，畢竟拯救世界的時間可是遠珍貴於和一個淚腺脆弱的Omega解釋「他可能只是喝醉了連自己上的是人或母牛都不知道」。Tony不承認自己有性別歧視，好吧，或許有那麼一點點，就 **那麼一點點** 。

這大可解釋為什麼他不知道Peter是Omega這回事。

Tony為自己辯白，Omega不是都小身版大眼睛、輕輕一推就像會直接哭給你看的那種毛茸茸生物嗎？──好吧，Spidey的身板就一個(即將)成年的男性而言確實很小，長著一雙大眼睛，脫下面罩追著他劈哩啪啦問個不停的樣子也挺毛茸茸的。

但Peter作為一個Omega實在太他媽的勇敢和大膽了些，獨自夜巡、隻身解決那些罪大惡極的「大惡棍(雙關語，哈！)」、陪Tony去和幹架什麼的…Tony此刻回想起來都不禁後怕，也盡力自己安慰就是這樣他才會誤以為Peter只是個 **氣味聞起來不太對勁** 、應該是還沒性成熟的Alpha。

他猜中了過程，卻沒能猜中結果。 _那_ 是一個 **還沒性成熟的Omega** 。

 

 

Oh, fuck me. Tony將臉埋入雙手，不是實質意涵的咒罵了一聲。

自從一分鐘前將Peter推進急診室的護士面有難色地告知「在一場戰鬥過後因為戰友體溫過高、幾乎要燒掉腦子而熱心將其送來自己名下醫院的」Tony那不是發燒而是發情熱時，他就一直是這個要死不活的狀態了──他個白癡，原本還慶幸著自己有脫下Spidey的制服幫他遮掩那個「小秘密」。

Hey, wait. 腦中閃過一些片段的Tony猝然起身，請Jarvis知會Potts來收拾即將發生的殘局後，以無人能擋的氣焰脛直闖入了Peter所在的急救室，身上身為強大Alpha的威壓無暇遮掩，生生讓一行Beta醫護人員軟了腿，幾個試圖勸阻一看見他臉上似乎被戴了綠帽的殺意便嚥下了到嘴邊的說詞，最後場中只剩下同是Alpha的外科醫生──醫生多是具有主導性的Alpha，但他們通常會將信息素訓練得非常溫和，才不至於讓Omega和Beta害怕、卻又具有足夠的威嚴──能和他對上視線。

而這位對他釋放出賀爾蒙顯然很不滿的Alpha醫生手上拿一管天殺的抑制劑。

我早該知道的！Tony雖然理智上理解，情感上卻是接受不能的火冒三丈，也別管什麼PR或個人形象了── **那可是Peter** ──的直接破口大罵：「你們不知道在Omega發情時強制打抑制劑有多傷身嗎？！他才剛成年！這樣會破壞他的腺體的，你們要承擔以後他可能會不孕或沒辦法再發情的風險嗎？他只是個孩子啊！」

「於是你就這樣讓一個剛性成熟的Omega因為發情熱而差點燒掉自己的大腦？！」被質疑專業的醫生也不禁大罵，他身為一個Alpha自然也不希望一個年輕可愛的Omega就是香消玉殞，淪落到無法生育的慘況。

被踩了痛腳的Tony一時語塞，只能努力撿起僅剩的理智想說服醫生尋求其他解決方法，然而在空氣間屬於男孩子清新又甜美的氣味陡升時，那丁點理性的殘渣又再次被沖刷得一點不剩，同時將他的怒意推上了最高點。

「Fuck off！都給我滾出去！」那美妙的、屬於他的男孩的信息素刺激了Tony的Alpha本能，彷彿有著他氣味的領地被覬覦般，他開始無意識的將精神力編成銳器攻擊其他人，一群Beta護士聞言連忙奔了出去。

對，他喜歡這個詞， **他的男孩** 。

忽然明白了些什麼的Tony瞬間清醒許多，見Alpha醫生(他咬牙切齒的說)還有話要說，直接不耐的回了句：「我他媽有焦慮症！你們偏要等我犯病時一起治是吧？！滾！」

見他態度轉變的醫生似乎懂了他的意圖，又看向病床上依賴性的攥住Tony衣角的男孩，無聲的走了出去，甚至貼心的帶上了門。

 

 

 

根本來不及考慮這個鬼地方有沒有監視器──反正有的話事後再叫Jarvis駭進來清除或者拷貝一份就好──Tony小心拉起意識模糊的Peter便是一陣親吻。發情熱使得男孩全身上下除了充滿甜美的氣味外，也充斥幾乎要將人融化的溫度，以舌尖輕掃過Peter齒間的Tony被那溫度感染的更加熱烈起來，捲過對方的舌頭大肆佔有，似乎要將男孩大口吞下、化為自己血肉般的吸吮津液，直到Peter有些度不過氣，掙扎的睜開那雙明媚的藍眼時，他才依依不捨地離開那被吻得通紅的唇，拉出一條長長的銀絲，趁男孩尚在失神的片刻解開對方的衣衫。

有著完美曲線的頸部與鎖骨成了一幅美好的構圖，潛意識清楚這將通通屬於自己，Tony難以克制愛戀的在那年輕而美麗的胴體上留下瑰麗的吻痕，沿著潔白的側頸、肩頭、胸膛到腹腔，紅色的痕跡像是一瓣又一瓣的玫瑰。

「Tony──Mr. Stark？」意識有些混亂的Peter見在自己身上──或者是身下？方才為了方便，Tony已經先讓男孩坐到自己的大腿上了──耕耘的男人，腦中忽然接不上線，他只知道自己很熱，由裡到外都熱，好似他就是一把在燃燒的火，而身後的隱密處則向燃燒過後的燭火般滴出炎熱的蠟油。

「Tony.」起身更正了男孩的稱呼，Tony已經將對方身上解得只剩下貼身衣物，感覺Peter緊緻的大腿擦過自己，他就感覺自己似乎無法再忍耐。但首先，起碼要讓男孩知道，準備讓他感受雲頂之樂的人是誰。「Kid, 你是個Omega？」

「Oh, right──」沒法明白Tony突然這麼一問的用意，Peter誠實而迅速的回答了這個問題，兩秒過後，似乎總算智商上線的又說了一句：「Oh.」

他，Peter Parker‧AKA‧Spider-man，性成熟了， **在那個Tony Stark面前** 性成熟了。Peter幾乎想要掩面呻吟，因為他開始感受到後穴急欲有巨物填滿的躁動，他知道如果現在不離開，等會兒這種生理反應與那些不可說的情感會全然的支配他──

「抱歉，Tony，我…我也是第一次面對這種情況，我回房間將自己鎖起來應該能熬過去，你不需要──」急急想從對方身上站起來的Peter最終在Tony握上他的陰莖時停下了嘮叨，尖銳的快樂席捲了他、幾乎沖散他的所有能力，剛施力的膝蓋又軟了回去，再次坐上男人的大腿。

Tony長期操弄機具而有些薄繭的大手包裹著他，粗糙的手指撩過跳動的經脈，讓他打了個激靈，話都說不出來。

「孩子，Peter，我只問你一次，」將頭靠在男孩嬌小的肩頭，Tony在那形狀漂亮的耳廓旁低聲詢問，鼻息像是愛撫般打在Peter敏感的耳背，手上的動作甜蜜而折磨的緩慢進行，像一場令人欲罷不能的酷刑。「Do you want to stay with me?」

Tony雖然不想接受拒絕的答案，但他更不願Peter在被強制標記後怨恨他。他愛著Peter，像個父親、夥伴、人生導師，卻也像個伴侶，這種愛太過於複雜而隱晦，以至於他只希望這孩子能無憂無慮地過活，最好不需要面對抉擇──誰知道他竟然是個Omega？身為一個Omega在人生中最大的課題正是抉擇，決定你要不要跟隨眼前的這個人，傾盡一生的愛給這個人。

房間太過安靜，靜得連呼吸都顯得嘈雜。

從對方雜亂的心跳聲聽出了不安，Peter恍然大悟這位花花公子也沒有世人們想像的那麼輕佻，也許他從不為一簇花叢逗留是害怕失去，然而，他卻是為了Peter克服了這種恐懼。

這個認知帶給了Peter一種近乎衝擊的幸福感，因為他從未想過，那些私密的小心思終會成真。Tony擁有的遠過於成年人的性感及優雅，他身上的強大與勇氣是Peter無法抗拒的，而那些脆弱更凝聚了他鍾愛的所有要素：Tony Stark這一整個人。

「Yes, yes.」雙手攬上男人寬大的肩膀，Peter先害羞一步的在Tony臉上親了下，變相的示意對方可以進行下一步。「I can barely wait to love you.」

Tony稍微張大了焦糖色的眼眸，隨後盈滿笑意的吻上男孩難得安靜的嘴。他總得給他一個清醒的吻作為獎勵，不是嗎？

舌尖像是蛇盯上獵物般一舉絞住了對方的舌頭，雖然方始十分青澀，但一會兒後Peter便學會了笨拙的回應，以Tony教他的方式反饋，那生澀的反應簡直讓他愛到不行。

沒忘記手上的小傢伙，在把Peter親得昏天黑地的同時，Tony也加快了右手套弄的速度，左手攬著男孩的腰，強勢的將那柔韌的軀幹壓上自己的，藉以防止對方逃避自己的吻。

Peter胸前的敏感點因為腰後的壓制而不斷摩擦著Tony質料上好的襯衣，與布料接觸的戰慄感堆積著就要併發的巨大快樂，而隨著下身被老練手法好好的照顧著，Peter最終在失力扯壞Tony衣服的同時射了出來。

「Obviously, you can’t wait.」笑笑望著手上的濃稠精液，Tony毫不羞赧地說著雙關語，在Peter面紅耳赤的注目下將濁液抹上了男孩赤裸的胸膛，揉著那兩個被衣料磨得紅透的小點。「I can’t wait, either. Can’t wait to fuck you, baby.」

Peter原先因為射出而稍稍消退的燥熱不減反增，身後的隱密處似乎也有所察覺的泌出更多黏膩的液體，沾濕了Tony一大片褲子，那塊溽濕的深色布料趁得上方面若桃花的男孩看來更加淫靡，胸前白濁一片看來就像被人射上去一般，因為快感而擠出的淚水使得藍眼睛更加清澈動人，少年還沒漲開的面容帶點不諳世事的稚氣與那個年紀才有的、天真與魅惑並齊的性感。

「Can I?」像是呢喃愛語般，Tony舔過Peter白淨的耳背，滿意的看到他為此顫抖著，並幾乎不可察的點了點頭。他就知道，Peter不會拒絕他的。

將男孩的身子抱起來背向自己趴上床鋪，感受到對方緊張的Tony近乎將全身覆蓋上去的俯身親吻Peter的背脊，見其稍微放鬆後才將手指塞進了男孩的後穴──別怪他太過急躁，他已經等太久了。

異物在體內的感覺倒稱不上不適，但確實有點詭異，Peter先是繃緊身子、卻在Tony開始前後動作時配合的軟了身子，他不知道這是不是Omega服從Alpha的天性，但他就是沒來由地相信Tony不會傷害他。

而在Peter沒有預料時，他的身後又添上了第二和三根手指。自然分泌的黏液與穴肉溫柔的裹著Tony的指頭，他無法想像如果是他的陰莖會有多大的快感，這種狂亂的幻想使他不禁加快了戳刺的頻率，反覆按壓著最能引起反應的一點，原以為這樣粗糙的手法可能會招來男孩的抱怨，然而Peter呻吟高起的尾音卻透出了難以遮掩的愉悅，因此Tony也不再裝正人君子，抽出濕透的手指就要從口袋拿出保險套──自從上回在飯店沒見到適合自己尺寸的套子，他就決定隨身帶著了，細節別問，你不會想知道的。

「…不，別用那個。」對於後穴的空虛感產生困惑的Peter，一回頭就見Tony俐落的用牙齒撕開了保險套包裝，努力按下羞澀的阻止，濕漉漉的大眼帶有種Tony也不知道怎麼有辦法看出來的堅持。「那個…你是我的Alpha對吧？嗯，你是我的，所以你的全身上下都要屬於我──」

根本沒有足夠的理智聽完些熱情至極的話的Tony直接將保險套拋到一邊，將硬得發痛的陰莖一捅到底。

兩人在結合的同時都舒服嘆了口氣。

沒等Peter緩過來，Tony便扣著男孩的腰開始毫不留情地抽送，每一擊都惡劣的撞在敏感點的邊緣，激得男孩只能死死咬著下唇才不致將令人羞恥的喊聲叫了出來。Tony注意到了這點，於是將半根巨物抽出又以令人難耐的緩慢速度輾壓過飢餓的內壁，探下身在Peter耳邊低語，聲音清得像是一個純粹的親吻：「我是你的，我的一切當然是你的，親愛的，那你呢？你知道我想要你說什麼，我的Peter，我的男孩。」

巨莖的前端終於抵上了前列腺的周圍，卻也只是在周圍淺淺的抽插打轉，逼得Peter流出生理性的淚水。針刺一般煎熬的快感不上不下，本來就處於情熱的Peter無法再思緒過多，身體清楚怎樣能得到最大的快樂，因此被衝動覆蓋過理性的Peter只能胡亂的回答：「我是你的，我屬於你，我是你的男孩，快操我──」

Tony旋即回應了他的期待，狠狠地撞上了敏感點，眼冒金星的快感幾乎讓Peter昏了過去，但接下來逐漸加速的撞擊以及狠勁又再次將他的神智拉回身體，只能像是暴雨之中的小筏隨海浪載浮載沉，他只知道，他的Alpha在佔有他，他的快樂全都來自Tony Stark，至少這一刻，他們完全屬於彼此。

被男孩失神的媚態吸引，Tony將癱在床鋪的男孩一舉抱起，將其面向自己，以坐姿將巨物往小穴更深的軟肉送去。被新一輪的刺激弄得全身顫抖，Peter口中反覆著「No」和「Yes」還有一些聽不清的字眼──他可能也不確定自己究竟想說些什麼──時不時的驚叫與柔嫩緊密的內壁讓Tony無可自拔的頂弄，直到將內裡的一個穴道慢慢的捅開。

感受身體被開拓到極限的Peter在哭喊下射了第二次，痙攣的身體感受到似乎又被什麼東西闖了進去，似乎要將他肚子戳破般的脹大，令他頭一次心生懼意。

「別擔心，小傢伙，那是我的結。」精液深深地打入了Peter體內，滿滿的像要把Tony的全部都灌進男孩小小的身體。

悶哼一聲後，Tony抱緊試圖逃開的男孩，溫柔的撥開Peter額頭沾滿汗水的髮絲，又給了他一個深入而綿長的吻。

「I’ll stay with you.」

 

 

「原來我們彼此相愛啊。」Tony嘆了口息，有一搭沒一搭的摸著男孩柔軟的頭髮，他暫且還不想去思考公然標記未成年該賦予的法律責任有什麼。

「發現得還真早。」聞言的Peter大動作的翻了白眼，但卻怎麼也捨不得挪開躺在對方胸膛的頭。

「沒遲到讓你掰開屁股哭著求我操你。」毫不在意，Tony露出八顆牙齒的微笑。

「…你這個老流氓。」沉默片刻，通紅著臉的Peter才薄弱的反擊，心中一面罵著怎麼有人能笑得那麼好看。

「那也是你愛的流氓。」無視了關於年紀的說詞，Tony俯下身在男孩光潔的額頭落下一個輕柔的吻，然後不懷好意的有將嘴角的弧度提高了幾分。「Okay, who’s ready for another ground?」

感覺身後隱密處隨一時濃烈起來的、屬於他的Alpha信息素而再次產生潤滑液，Peter難以置信的罵了一聲「Fuck」。

「That’s what I gonna do, underoos.」Tony笑道，接著將Peter翻到身下。

 

 

 Fin.

Fin.

 

 

不負責任番外

 

彩蛋1

Tony：「他只是個孩子啊！」

醫生：「你行你上啊！」

Tony真的上給他看。(X)

 

彩蛋2

Stark醫院內部論壇(因為發到外部的消息都被Potts雷厲風行的消滅了)隔天出現了一個帖子。

#論有錢人如何浪費醫療資源

1L-Lz

一樓祭天

2L

坐等前排

3L-Lz

如題，昨天半夜我在櫃檯寫值班表時，一位Alpha親屬送一個Omega病患到急診室，說什麼他的孩子發燒了，快要燒成霹靂火(有正常人會這樣比喻嗎？)那慫小子一樣，讓我們快點治療他。

結果一看，怎麼著？哪是什麼鬼發燒，說發情還比較實在！那個Alpha根本枉為一個Alpha，中學健教課本都被狗吃了嗎？！你家的Omega情熱了(還是初次)你居然不知道？說什麼你家孩子你們從眼睛髮色身高到微血管都不太像好嗎@#!$

最誇張的是，當他知道是情熱之後，居然直‧接‧闖‧進‧急‧診‧室！那是連實習醫生都不能進去的聖地好嗎？！！你他媽就這樣踩進去了！

這不是最糟糕的，他在那之後還把其他人(包括L醫生，可憐的L醫生)都趕出來了，然後在我們神聖的診療間杵了一‧個‧晚‧上。

打掃大媽說他們在床下撿到了一個拆封但沒用的套子，告訴也許我們想的事情都沒有發生過，但作為一個領有專業執照的醫護人員，我一進門聞到那氣味，十成十保證絕對什麼都發生過了…那間急診室估計要用電風扇吹一整天才能去掉那些味道(現在還在吹)，Beta親真好，不用被這種不動聲色秀恩愛的行為氣瘋

促成一對AO其實我也是喜聞樂見啦，只是希望別再有缺乏醫療知識的病患以及家屬來醫院添亂了，家裡有床不是很好？為什麼偏要來醫院用脆弱的擔架呢？讓更有需要的人用吧！

4L

診♂療♂間

5L

無法直視急診室的病床了

6L

樓上請看著病人啊

BTW, LZ性別歧視啊，我們科的Beta們都萌萌噠好嗎

(雖然我很想繼續寫下去，但我餓了)


End file.
